1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous flow device for computer printer invoices and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to connect computer invoices to allow for continuous flow through a dot-matrix printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer invoice accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer invoice accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing users to load and print computer invoices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,558 to Weingarten discloses a computer paper printer support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,223 to Stalzer discloses an apparatus and method for introducing connected forms into an associated device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,108 to Simpson discloses a continuous forms leader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,227 to Fields discloses a device for introducing forms into a computer printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,517 to Olson discloses a continuous forms leader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,666 to Pitts et al. discloses binding tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,954 to Nagahiro discloses a sheet paper feeder for printer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a continuous flow device for computer printer invoices for allowing a user to connect computer invoices to allow for continuous flow through a dot-matrix printer.
In this respect, the continuous flow device for computer printer invoices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to connect computer invoices to allow for continuous flow through a dot-matrix printer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved continuous flow device for computer printer invoices which can be used for allowing a user to connect computer invoices to allow for continuous flow through a dot-matrix printer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.